100 Persen
by Hana Yazawa
Summary: "Mana sepedamu?" "Tidak tahu. Karena hilang, berarti aku tidak bawa. Atau kalaupun aku bawa, berarti dicuri oleh Marui-senpai." "Aku lama-lama khawatir dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu," / "Makanya, matanya dibuka, senpai. Seperti sirkus saja, naik sepeda dengan mata tertutup," 'Pahit juga diabaikan.' / "Besok, mau jalan denganku?" / Kinky Pair! Please read and review! Thank you !


**Title : 100%**

**Pairing : Kinky Pair / Yanagi Renji x Kirihara Akaya**

**Rate : K+**

**Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi**

**A/N : OOC, Shounen-Ai, Matematika.**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Yanagi Renji berhenti membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah remaja dengan rambut hitam kehijauan di sampingnya yang sedang serius menggigit pensil. Yanagi memandangnya selama sepuluh detik lalu kembali mengamati data di lembaran bukunya ketika tidak ada lanjutan dari keluhan juniornya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Yanagi-senpai!" Kirihara Akaya mengulang kalimatnya dengan efek suara memelas.

"Tidak memengerti bagian yang mana, Akaya?" si senior mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan berhenti menyusun rencana untuk tim tennisnya.

"Lihat soal ini. Coba tentukan dulu nilai a,b, dan c. Jika persamaan X : 0,5a + b = 2,4; persamaan Y : a + 2b - c = 3,2; dan persamaan Z : a - c = 1. Soal ini bermain tiga variabel! Dua variabel saja kadang membuatku pusing! Lagipula, nilai c di sini tidak diketahui, padahal c hanya ada dalam satu persamaan!" Yanagi mencermati perkataan adik kelasnya yang mencampur soal dengan keluhannya.

"Memang kenapa kalau tiga variabel? Itu tetap bisa diselesaikan," Yanagi membuka halaman baru di bukunya yang bebas noda dan mulai menulis di sana.

"Kau bisa mengubah bentuk a + 2b -c dalam persamaan Y menjadi (a - c) + 2b = 3,2. Substitusikan nilai 1 ke dalamnya, sehingga nilai b = 1,1. Lalu masukkan ke persamaan X sehingga kau akan mendapat a = 2,6. Terakhir, masukan ke persamaan Z sehingga nilai c = 1,6. Sekarang kau sudah menyelesaikan semua persamaannya, 'kan?" si _professor_ merobek kertasnya dan memberikannya untuk Akaya.

Bocah kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama itu terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa kau seenaknya mengubah posisi dalam persamaan Y?" sepasang mata zamrud tua itu menatap ke arahnya yang enggan terbuka.

"Seenaknya? Itu tidak seenaknya. Seperti mengubah 2 -1 menjadi -1 + 2, hasilnya sama-sama 1. Memangnya ada yang berbeda?"

"Tidak ada," Akaya menjawab singkat lalu meneliti kertas yang diberikan Yanagi padanya. Sedangkan _data master_ itu kembali memutar otak untuk membuat strategi latih tanding yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Lawan mereka kali merepotkan, ada mantan kapten klub tenis SMP Shitenhouji yang murah senyum itu. Yanagi sendiri sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan bermain _double_ atau _single_. Ngeri juga rasanya kalau dia sampai harus melawan kapten yang terkenal akan '_Bible_' tanpa celahnya. Tidak, tidak, makhluk setengah dewa itu serahkan saja pada kapten timnya yang sama-sama bukan manusia. _Emperor_ atau _professor_ sekalipun tidak akan menang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk surgawi.

"Senpai," tarikan di lengan bajunya membuatnya menoleh. Kalau tadi suara Akaya memelas, sekarang lengkap dengan wajahnya yang nyaris menangis, "Ini gimana?"

"Apa, Akaya?" Yanagi menghela napas, "Soal yang mana lagi?"

"Ini masih soal yang tadi," rengek si bocah, "Pertanyaan akhirnya ternyata bukan nilai tiga variabel! Lihat ini, jika xlog(a + b + c) =1 maka tentukan nilai x. Aku tidak mengerti!" Yanagi akhirnya mengambil buku tebal yang dipegang oleh juniornya lalu membuka halaman paling belakang.

"Singkatnya, ada peraturan bahwa xlogx = 1. Maka x = a + b + c. Substitusikan semua nilai variabel itu lalu kau akan mendapat x = 5,3. Sudah selesai," buku itu nyaris pindah tangan kembali ke pemiliknya namun terhenti setengah jalan, "Ini soal ujian kelulusanmu?"

Akaya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, Yanagi membalas dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Ini bukan soal anak SMP. Logaritma itu pelajaranku saat semester pertama kemarin," remaja cerdas itu mengembalikan buku ke pangkuan si rumput laut di sebelahnya, "Kau tidak perlu mempelajarinya. Kemungkinan soal itu akan keluar di ujian kelulusanmu hanya 5%."

"Keluar tidak keluar, tetap saja aku harus mempelajarinya. Apalagi kau bilang, akan keluar di semester pertama kelas 1 SMA. Itu, 'kan, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Lama-lama rasanya aku harus mengurangi aktivitasku sebagai kapten klub, soalnya jadi kurang waktu untuk melihat-lihat soal ujian," tanggapan adik kelasnya membuat Yanagi terpukau.

Ia sudah mengenal si iblis kecil ini sejak dirinya masih SMP. Junior yang dulu masih duduk di kelas satu dengan sikap angkuh dan berlagak itu tidak pernah merasa puas dengan kemenangannya, ia dengan gigih tinggal untuk berlatih saat semua anggota klub sudah lama angkat kaki dari lapangan. Yanagi kagum dengan bakat dan kerja keras yang dimiliki oleh _ace_ kecilnya.

Sayangnya, semua aspek positifnya di lapangan tenis berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan akademisnya. Akaya bukan profesor seperti Yanagi. Ia juga bukan jenius seperti rekannya yang suka meniup permen karet atau temannya yang rajin dan mengaku sebagai gentleman. Karenanya, Yanagi terkejut saat si bocah yang isi otaknya dipenuhi tennis ini bisa mengutarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa depannya di SMA. Terlebih lagi, nampaknya adik kelas kesayangannya ini mulai belajar dengan rutin. Terbukti sore ini, ia mau meluangkan waktu untuk duduk di samping Yanagi dan berkutat dengan angka-angka rumit khas matematika. Seorang Akaya, mau belajar sampai sore, setelah latihan neraka klub tennis, hari jumat pula? Kalau wakil kaptennya tahu, pasti ia akan menggelar ritual tradisional untuk mengusir roh.

Akaya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya, "Senpai? Kok diam?"

Yanagi membalasnya dengan belaian lembut di kepala.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku."

BA—DUMP!

Perkataan yang sangat langka itu terlontar dari bibir salah satu dari penyandang titel tiga iblis dengan mudah, seakan mengomentari cuaca yang cerah, tak sadar akan efek samping yang ditimbulkan pada jantung sehat seorang Akaya yang kini berdetak cepat.

Yanagi tersenyum senang, tidak menyadari wajahnya maupun wajah junior dengan pipi terbakar di sampingnya. Kelopak matanya akhirnya terangkat dan memperlihatkan manik mata hitam kecoklatan yang lembut. Seorang Akaya yang telah ditunjuk menjadi kapten klub tenis SMP ingin mengurangi aktivitasnya demi belajar? Wow. Terlepas dari kemungkinan 2,37% bahwa Akaya sedang tidak waras karena akan menghadapi ujian, Yanagi menyukai pemikiran baru yang lebih dewasa dari bocah liar di sampingnya.

"Senpai."

"Hm?"

Canggung dengan suasana yang terlalu—kalau kata mantan kapten klubnya—cheesy, Akaya memutuskan untuk menjahili seniornya sedikit.

"Maksudnya 'ada aku' barusan itu apa ya?" Akaya menyeringai. Yanagi membeku, baru terpukul kenyataan bahwa barusan ia mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup memalukan.

"Ehm... Itu.."

"Ya?"

"Maksudnya, kalau kau kesusahan dengan pelajaran di SMA, aku ada untuk membantumu. Ya, kira-kira begitu."

"Kalau begitu, 'ini' maksudnya apa?" kata 'ini' ditekankan oleh Akaya sambil menyentuh tangan Yanagi di sisi kepalanya, menyeringai semakin lebar.

Yanagi langsung menarik tangannya dan kembali menutup matanya, kali ini giliran ia yang menyuplai semburat merah ke wajahnya. Gestur non-verbal itu ternyata diluar kesadarannya juga, selain kalimat memalukan yang ingin membuatnya ditelan lantai. Rasanya tangannya masih memegang pensil tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana pensilnya?

"Jangan langsung ditarik seperti itu. Tangan senpai hangat, aku suka."

"E-Eh?"

Satu demi satu kalimat makin frontal digunakan oleh Akaya, mendesak kakak kelasnya untuk bersikap malu-malu.

'Rasakan pembalasanku!' batinnya dalam hati sambil tertawa jahat.

Sudah lama ia tidak menjahili seseorang. Hobi terpendamnya itu kini seringkali diambil alih oleh kakak kelasnya yang bermental _trickster_ sejati. Sulit diakui, tapi memang keisengan si rambut perak itu tepat sasaran dan selalu berhasil. Sehingga jarang-jarang Akaya mendapat kesempatan memojokkan seseorang.

"Kau jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Ayo pulang, sudah sore. Nanti kita malah terkunci."

Kedua remaja itu membereskan barang-barang mereka dan beranjak pergi ke parkiran sepeda. Yanagi sibuk melepaskan kunci di ban sepedanya sementara Akaya hanya diam dan memandang sekelilingnya, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

"Mana sepedamu?"

"Tidak tahu. Karena hilang, berarti aku tidak bawa. Atau kalaupun aku bawa, berarti dicuri oleh Marui-senpai," alis Yanagi bertautan mendengar jawaban yang sekenanya dari juniornya.

"Aku lama-lama khawatir dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu," setelah melepaskan kunci, Yanagi langsung menaiki sepedanya, "Naiklah. Kuantar kau sampai rumah."

"Eh? Benar, nih? Terima kasih, senpai!" Akaya dengan segera menaiki bagian belakang sepeda. Hanya saja ia menaikinya dengan posisi yang tidak biasa, memunggungi Yanagi dan berpegang pada sisa jok yang tidak termakan porsi duduknya di sepeda itu.

"Kau yakin mau duduk seperti itu? Kemungkinan kau jatuh hanya 34,8% tapi kalau aku mengerem mendadak, beda lagi ceritanya."

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa. Kayuh saja, senpai. Aku tidak akan jatuh. Refleksku, 'kan, bagus. Tenang, tenang," dan Yanagi mulai mengayuh.

Jalan yang mereka lewati dengan sepeda bukan jalan raya. Hanya jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar dengan lapangan rumput dan sungai yang menghiasi sisi jalan. Angin sore yang sejuk dan matahari yang bersiap-siap tenggelam menjadi pemandangan yang damai untuk dilihat.

Akaya tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yanagi. Aktivitas klub, simulasi ujian, dan status pelajar sekolah menengah yang berbeda sudah membatasi mereka sejak awal tahun ajaran. Yanagi sibuk dengan semua materi baru di SMA sedangkan Akaya sibuk dengan bahan menumpuk untuk ujian kelulusannya.

Sunyi kembali mengisi suasana di antara keduanya, seakan-akan keakraban spontan di ruangan klub itu menguap ke udara. Akaya bukan merasa tidak nyaman, ia hanya tidak rela kalau waktu mereka habis hari ini di perjalanan tanpa percakapan berarti atau kelanjutan bermakna. Ia sudah sejak awal memimpikan dirinya dan Yanagi pergi ke bioskop, melihat majalah tenis dan resep jus di toko buku, atau sekedar makan ringan di kafe kecil. Terlebih, Akaya yakin bahwa semua itu akan terwujud. Ia hanya perlu _timing_ dan kesempatan. Seperti saat ini, kesempatan yang tidak sering ditemui. Menarik napas, ia mencoba melangkahi pagar pembatas, langkah beresiko yang patut diambil demi kejutan besar di akhir.

"Senpai."

"Hm?"

"Besok, mau jalan denganku?"

BRAK!

Sepeda itu langsung hilang keseimbangan, membuat Akaya nyaris jatuh ke depan..err, ke belakang. Entahlah! Pokonya arah yang berlawanan dengan Yanagi karena posisi duduknya yang unik nan aneh itu. Untung saja Akaya langsung refleks menahan sepeda dengan sebelah kakinya. Begitu juga Yanagi yang kakinya hanya berpijak sebelah.

"M-Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tidak diragukan ada nada gugup dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Untung refleksku menahan sepeda, bukan melompat dari sepeda. Makanya, matanya dibuka, senpai. Seperti sirkus saja, naik sepeda dengan mata tertutup," Akaya menjawab sambil tertawa, sengaja mengalihkan keadaan. Satu hadiah cubitan di pipi _Bakaya_ dan Yanagi kembali mengayuh sepeda.

'Pahit juga diabaikan,' batin Akaya sambil tersenyum miris. Seketika, hatinya retak.

Yanagi sendiri bukannya tidak sadar akan pertanyaan Akaya. Memilih untuk diam dan mengabaikannya bukan berarti ia menolak. Walaupun otaknya berteriak 'Mau! Mau!', nyatanya bibirnya kelu tak berdaya. Tanda masih ada sebagian darinya, termasuk hatinya, yang belum siap untuk melangkahi 'pagar' persahabatan yang sudah terlalu nyaman menyelubungi dirinya dan Akaya. Walaupun, tidak dipungkiri, pagar itu menyiksanya ketika beberapa bulan lalu ia sadar bahwa ketertarikannya ternyata berada di jalur _romance,_ bukan lagi _family_ apalagi _friendship._

'Sampai kapan akan terus begini,ya?' gumam keduanya dalam hati.

Rasanya jarak mereka begitu dekat, tapi tidak ada yang berani melewati batas atau menghancurkan dinding semu itu, apalagi secara gamblang menarik yang lain ke sisinya. Tembok kasat mata yang diberi judul 'persahabatan' itu memang seringkali menghalangi langkah untuk masuk ke tahap selanjutnya. Lihat saja kapten dan wakil kaptennya yang selalu kelewat mesra di dalam maupun luar lapangan, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa mereka baru resmi berstatus saat kelulusan SMP. Mereka yang sudah bersama sejak SD saja baru memulai hubungan yang 'lebih dari sahabat' saat masuk SMA. Apalah Yanagi dan Akaya dibanding dua sejoli itu? Kenal tiga tahun pun belum genap.

* * *

"Senpai! Rumahku kelewatan, tuh!"

Sekali lagi, Yanagi mengerem mendadak. Perhentian dadakan yang ini sukses membuat Akaya mendarat dengan posisi tidak indah. Ia meringis sedikit sebelum mencoba duduk dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang jatuh perdana mencium aspal duluan. Refleks mengkhianati dirinya kali ini.

"Maaf," Yanagi langsung turun dari sepedanya dan membantu Akaya berdiri, "Maaf, hari ini aku ceroboh," ujarnya sambil membersih debu di pakaian adik kelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Akaya membalas dengan senyum seadanya, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, senpai. Sampai jumpa senin depan," lanjutnya lalu membuka pagar.

Yanagi memperhatikannya dari luar, menatap penuh ketidakrelaan ke sosok yang kini berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia terkejut saat langkah Akaya berhenti lalu berbalik ke arahnya yang tengah menaiki sepeda. Mata mereka bertatapan. Hijau gelap bertemu coklat. Yanagi tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Tatapan mata Akaya tidak bisa terbaca olehnya, sekalipun kini matanya terbuka lebar. Hanya refleksi diri masing-masing yang terpantul di dua pasang bola mata yang bertatap sunyi.

"A-Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?"

Mulut mungil itu terbuka, sekilas hendak berbicara. Sebelum akhirnya mengatup dan tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak. Hati-hati di jalan, senpai," ia lalu melambaikan tangan dan kembali berjalan. Yanagi sudah akan mengabaikan sesuatu mengganjal di dadanya dan bersiap mengayuh, hanya untuk diam ketika kakinya tidak bergerak menuruti perintah otaknya. Penyakit? Tidak, ia seorang atlit muda yang sehat dan bersemangat. Kemungkinan dirinya tidak terkena penyakit jantung maupun kelainan adalah 99,7%.

"Akaya!"

Wajah yang ia kagumi segera berbalik, "Ya?"

Tatapan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ekspresi penuh harap yang terlukis di wajah Akaya menyulutnya. Benar. Ia anak muda yang saat ini sedang masanya dilanda kelabilan. Yang membuat denyut jantungnya meningkat adalah keberanian yang jarang datang dan kesadaran akan kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan. Perasaan yang terpendam lama dan meluap untuk ditumpahkan, bukan penyakit yang bisa membuatnya tewas dalam sekejap. Makanya, ia tidak mungkin mati kalau—

"Besok, mau jalan denganku?"

—kalau jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan tidak karuan saat kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Terdorong untuk menghancurkan garis pemisah, walau secara spontan. Kesungguhan sama yang dimiliki keduanya saat saling bertanya sedemikian gamblangnya, hanya demi meruntuhkan tembok tipis yang menyiksa dan memerangkap mereka di zona aman, atau lebih tepatnya, zona teman.

Detik selanjutnya, saat sosok di depannya berlari melompati pagar dan memeluknya, Yanagi bersyukur ia bermain nekat.

"Mau!" jawab si rumput laut semangat, "Mau! Terima kasih, senpai!"

Yanagi membalas pelukan itu, hangat dan khas seperti Akaya. Sedikit banyak, segala hal tentang bocah itu membekas di pikirannya. Seperti harum _body spray_ yang ia pakai ke sekolah, atau sesekali wangi _gel_ yang digunakan untuk menjinakkan rambut liarnya. Semua hal kecil yang ternyata bermakna bagi manusia minim emosi seperti dirinya. Kasih sayang untuk individu berharga yang direalisasikan dalam bentuk kontak fisik, sebuah pelukan hangat yang membanjiri keduanya dengan rasa lega.

"Terima kasih juga," gumamnya kecil sebelum terpaksa menyudahi sesi peluk-peluk mereka, "Masuklah. Nanti malam kuhubungi. Selamat malam, Akaya."

"Selamat malam, senpai!" Akaya berlari masuk ke rumahnya dengan riang. Sementara Yanagi merasa lututnya lemas seketika.

Hal-hal seperti kemungkinan dan perencanaan tentu adalah makanan sehari-hari sang d_ata mast_er. Sayangnya, di buku tebal miliknya yang penuh dengan data, tidak ada satupun yang berkaitan tentang mengajak seseorang jalan berdua. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan kekacauan yang terjadi kalau dirinya yang notabene clueless dalam hal-hal bersenang-senang tidak mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Bisa-bisa kemungkinan Akaya kecewa akan naik beberapa persen, diakhiri dengan amukan dari kaptennya dan hukuman seratus putaran dari wakil kaptennya karena sudah membuat bayi kesayangan mereka gagal dalam kencan pertamanya.

"A-Aku harus menghubungi Seiichi!"

Tentu saja sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan akan penolakan dari kedua pihak. Yanagi Renji dan Kirihara Akaya tahu, besok mereka akan naik ke jenjang ikatan yang sama dengan pasangan _Child of God _dan _Emperor _serta kombinasi _platinum_ dari _Trickster_ dan _Gentleman_, dimana orang-orang tersebut sudah mengganti simpul persahabatan mereka dengan bentuk yang baru. Kebersamaan yang akan dimulai besok bukanlah kemungkinan. Hal itu adalah kepastian yang bernilai 100%.

* * *

**A/N : Apapun alasannya, saya bersalah karena sudah bikin Yanagi seOOC ini, ditambah Akaya yang sama OOCnya. Akaya? Belajar? Yakali. #DOR**

**Pasti banyak yang mikir, 'Ini cuma pengen ngajak jalan aja kok lebay amat, belum juga nembak.' Nah betul banget, ya tapi anggap aja ngajak jalan gebetan sama nembak gebetan itu lebih susah yang ngajak jalan. Secara, kalo udah nembak, apalagi diterima, emang tinggal ngajak jalan. #DOR**

**Kemungkinan besar, akan ada sequel untuk cerita ini. Kalau ada yang bertanya karena ketidakjelasan yang ada di sini, bisa bertanya dan akan dijawab di sequel itu. Terima kasih sudah membaca. #DOR**


End file.
